A Piece Of Cloth
by timburtonluver28
Summary: Two Long-distance friends finally meet. Rose agrees to model for Kanaya as the Alternian secretly used the blonde for inspiration behind the piece. Extremely corny but at least there's some Lemon in there ; Enjoy Edit: Fixed after many suggestions ;


Various fabrics lay strewn around the hive, a sewing machine sat quietly in the corner, the components still warm from use. The female troll held up her newly created garment up to the other's shoulders, seeing if the proportions were correct on the other' female's body. Rose smiled as Kanaya gave a satisfied nod and pressed the shoulders of the dress into her open palms.

"Dear Rose, Would You Be So Kind As To Showcase This For Me? I Think Your Body Is Better Suited For Observing The Lines Of This Fabric Than A Mannequin Would Be. After All, One Cannot Correctly Envision How A Certain Material Flows With The Wearer's Body If The Initial Model Remains Stagnant."

"Of course Kanaya, I would love nothing more than to assist you." Rose smiled, turning her back to the other. "Would it be alright if I simply dressed right here? Just in case I need your assistance with getting this on or you if find something you wish to alter as soon as I have it on." The blonde asked calmly.

Kanaya froze a bit, hesitant before she seemed to force a nod. "I Don't See Why Not, While You Clothe Yourself I'll Attempt To Locate The Correct Accessories To Correspond With Said Garment You Are About To Exhibit For Me." Kanaya responded, already rummaging through a few hat boxes filled with said fixtures. Rose smiled a bit turning back and slipping off her clothes leisurely, not noticing how the other seemed to struggle with staying focused on her task.

For a while Kanaya had started experiencing curious things whenever the other was in her presence. She and the blonde had been though a lot; what's more…they seemed to hold a deep understanding of each other. Kanaya had never held the company such a good conversationalist in all her life, she wasn't sure, but her enjoyment of the other and the company she kept seemed to border infatuation. Lately the vampiristic Alternian had begun to lean towards the possibility of having red feeling towards her companion, but for now she wouldn't be hasty and would keep quiet until she had it all straightened out in her mind.

Rose pulled up the dress, surprised with how well it slid over the fine contours of her body. She reached in the back for the zipper, only getting it up halfway. "Kanaya, could you give lend me a hand?" The blonde asked, the troll stopping in her tracks and clearing her throat slightly.

"Of Course, My Darling." She answered, smoothing out one of the stockings intended to complement the garment a final time before standing. She made her way to the human; her nimble fingers grasped the zipper, pulling it to the very top with ease. She closed the hook located at the very bottom of the other's neck which now poked through the blonde tresses.

The other's lips quivered slightly. The ivory skin seemed to beckon her, encouraging her to run her painted lips along it, to allow her fangs to break the surface of the soft flesh and free the warm ironic liquid beneath. "K-Kanaya?" Rose called, shivering as she felt the female's breath hitting her nape in warm puffs.

"Oh, Pardon Me." The other muttered embarrassedly, her gentle hands scooping up the blonde locks and pulling them to fall naturally, hiding the human's neck once more. She turned the other by her shoulder, looking at how the fabric pulled and moved with the other's motion, how it snugly fit Rose's gently moving chest.

Kanaya positioned the shorter female in a direct beam of light filtering in through one of her windows, giving the girl instructions on how to pose and move to test the fabric's durability. The Alternian's eyes followed her, watching the garment as it swayed with the natural movement of the female. The skirt fanned out as the other swiftly turned, the light from the windows acting like an artificial spotlight, catching the cloth and illuminating the vibrant pattern of the textile.

"Very Good Rose." The other murmured, trying to keep her voice calm as she began to accessorize the rather plain garment with some corresponding items. Rose blushed gently, the feeling of her companion's dark eyes sweeping over her body in the dress making her heart leap in her chest. She told herself to calm down as she heard the Virgo stand once more, facing her again.

Said female sat the human down on the edge of a table, kneeling before Rose as she began sliding a stocking up the one slender leg, the very tips of her fingers brushing the other's thigh just shy of her most sensitive area. Rose shivered noticeably as she sat, the skirt offering very little coverage as it remained bundled up at the top of her thighs, the Alternian keeping it pinned there as her eyes studied the creamy skin hungrily.

Without warning the vampiristic female leaned forward, placing a kiss on the inside of the other's thigh just above where the stocking ended on the other's upper thigh. "K-Kanaya?" The other stuttered, giving a moan at the sudden show of desire. "I'm Afraid I Must Cut This Session Short." Kanaya stated hastily; beginning to pull away only to be caught by the girl above her as she placed her hands on either side of the troll's face firmly.

The Alternian froze before she turned her face into the other's right hand, kissing the palm and shivering as she felt the human's blood pulsing sturdily beneath the other's ivory skin. Rose knowingly pressed her palm into one of the elegant canines, her blood springing to the surface and touching upon the other's long green tongue. The troll moaned almost violently as her lips pressed to the wound, sucking on it in order to urge more of the palatable fluid into her mouth before she greedily ingested it.

The blonde seemed to tense her muscles at the slight sting of the feeding before she too gave soft moans to encourage the other further. She watched Kanaya as she pulled away, her tongue running over the lesion one last time as if giving it a sweet farewell as the humans blood finally gratified the Alternian. Their eyes locked as Kanaya kissed the back of the girl's pale hand, pulling herself up as she licked the last of the blood from her lips, her body now flush with the other.

Rose smiled, her thumb brushing over the other's lips. She had never known any of the trolls were capable of such human shows of affection. In fact despite her growing knowledge of Alternian culture and tradition, she had hardly expected her friend could have such, in human terms, "romantic" feelings toward her.

However, she wasn't complaining. As the "rainbow" drinker's eyes bore into hers Rose allowed a blush, her lips quivering with anticipation which she knew immediately that the vampiristic Virgo could sense. They were so in-tune, no, so congruent. Their bodies instead of touching seemed to fit together like two halves of a single heart, their souls unifying.

"Rose" Kanaya breathed as her slender fingers ran in return along the painted human's lips, kissing the fingertips of the digits the other still held tot the petal soft mounds of flesh. Rose shuddered and took her fingers away, kissing the troll's extremities in return before pulling them away gently by the adjoining wrist and purposefully meshing lips with Kanaya. In an instant they both melted into one another, lips moving as gracefully and as harmoniously together as a waltzing duet.

The Alternian pulled away gently, kissing the corner of the other girl's lips and moving down. Her chin, her jaw her neck, light kisses spread across the expanse of skin, a sharp green tongue flicking out to taste the now rosy flesh every once in a while. The blonde gave out wanton moans as the other's lips, tongue, and teeth teased the expanse of her neck, her hands running through the back of Kanaya's short dark hair reassuringly.

The Alternian's hands rested on Rose's waist, sliding down to the well-defined hips of the other before jumping to her thighs. There her hands went further up, sliding beneath the newly fashioned skirt, teasing the lace of the black silk panties hidden beneath. Rose blushed and slid one hand down the curved back of the other, gripping the material of the Alternian's usual shirt and tugging it up, asking permission to lift it over the troll's head.

The request was quickly granted permission as Kanaya pulled back, letting the human remove the clothing before she too swiftly reached around the blonde's back, undoing the garment and watching it slip down to reveal the black lace bra that accompanied the underwear she had been feeling up only moments ago. She lifted the other so as just to make enough space to toss the garment aside. "W-Wait, you put so much effort into that piece… should we not get back to finishing it while the inspiration still resides? What should happen if you lose the idea behind it?" Rose stuttered, looking at the now forlorn and piled heap of cloth she once modeled.

"It Will Be Just Fine my Darling, You Were The Inspiration Behind This Piece. As Long As You Are With Me My Muse Will Keep Me On Course No Matter How Long I Find Myself Being Delayed." Kanaya assured, cupping the other's chin gently. Rose blushed, reddening with the adulation of being accredited with the invocation of such great inspiration in the other. She gently pulled down the raven's skirt, letting it fall to their feet as her eyes swept over the, not surprisingly, extremely fashionable lingerie the other sported, complete with hosiery, nylons and lace.

Without a warning the Virgo bit down on the one opposite her's shoulder, careful to leave a simple love-bite rather than any sort of puncture on the human's fair skin. Rose moaned loudly, digging her nails into the other's thin waist as retaliation. The couple rolled about the floor of the hive for a while before the blonde found herself pinned under the dominating Alternian.

Her red and swollen lips parted for heavy breath as the Alternian began to graze her teeth and tongue along the cleavage visible over the black brazier the blonde was sporting. One of the Virgo's hands rubbed and squeezed the plump left breast of the human. Their fingers entwined with one hand, each busying the twin limb with some sort of task, Rose's being undoing some of the complex hosiery of the other.

They broke a moment to finish disrobing themselves before they let their bodies comfortably interlace with one another, their naked forms fitting better than lock and key. Rose was shocked that her Alternian lover's anatomy wa so similar to her own, but that soon became irrelevant as the other ground their hips together, chasing away any sort of deep thought from both female's minds at once. Their similarly sized breasts seemed to kiss as they moves, their bodies heating as sparks of pleasure drove up their temperatures.

Their wet sex's rubbed and ground against each other, the soft wet skin filling the room with noise. Neither knew how they had gotten so worked up but they were glad, the wet womanly parts of both operating smoothly to drive each girl wild. Their bodies slipped and slid, their bones and the curves of their skin perfectly shaped to complement their partner as they lustfully rocked against one another on the floor of the chic hive.

Their fingers stayed locked as each cried and moaned, their lips occasionally meeting for a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing with each other as they explored and tasted the lover sharing this moment with them. Rose kissed and bit the joint of the other's neck and shoulder, eliciting a divine moan from the Alternian as their movements became more ragged and forcible due to desperation. "Ro-se…" The other panted, smiling at her lover's reddened and pleasure stricken face, the blonde's eyes hazed and teary as they shared this new feeling together.

"Kanaya…!" She gasped at a particularly hard grind, noting how irresistible her also pleasure-stricken lover looked, her face contorted but not as dreamy as the blonde's own. Kanaya quickly used her surprisingly level-headedness to her advantage, beginning to test the smaller female's body. She drug her nails down the blonde's side, smiled as a throaty moan escaped and the sleek back beneath her rose, their slick breasts rolling together at the sudden addition of pressure.

Once Rose's back hit the floor again her eyes shot up to lock with the troll's, her lips turning up in a coy smile right before she let her hands slide down the arch of the Alternian's back, resting on her rear. Before Kanaya could process what had brought about the smirk, she was slapped by the other on her rounded rump, her mouth opening and a surprised gasp escaping as the jade blush pained her face.

Rose chuckled slightly before she received a particularly hard thrust from the other, their hip bones grinding together. Before they knew it they took on an uncontrollable pace, their sex's grinding together hard as each took on a slightly competitive air. Even though a witness would call their banter "somewhat compelled" they were merely trying to please one another, their complimentary nature driving them once more to appeal to a side of themselves that their companion also held.

Finally, both seemed to arch as they felt their climax rear itself in unison, pressing into one another as their ecstatic cries filled the room, every synapse of them seemingly attempting to force the two girls to become one. At Last they fell limp, a crumpled heap on the floor similar to that of the garment from before that was now all but forgotten.

They took a few minutes to catch their breath before the Alternian chuckled, placing a kiss to Lalonde's temple. "Looks like we should have invested in a bucket" the blonde jested, looking down at the mess they had created together, a mix of clear and jade fluids staining the floor. "We Can Worry About That Later" Kanaya chided, pulling the smaller being close once more as they lay together on the floor, sleep soon consuming them as they lay exposed in the heated room.

Rose woke to find herself alone, her ears pricking at a familiar sound. She stirred, her hazy eyes clearing as they came to focus on the origin of the noise. She smiled as she witnessed her still naked courtesan bent over her sewing machine, seemingly putting the finishing touched on the outfit from before.

Rose walked up to the Alternian, also still bare as she wrapped her arms around the other's shoulders, her chest pressed into her companion's back. "Ah Rose, I am Delighted To See You Have Awakened." Kanaya said sincerely, flipping off the machine and holding up the now completed dress. "It's wonderful Kanaya" The blonde remarked appraisingly, letting the other up as the fitted it on a mannequin torso, draping some corresponding Jewelry to sit on the simulated shoulders, a design sketch tucked within the confines of the clothing.

"I Have My Muse To Thank For That" She replied simply, turning and embracing the blonde gently. Rose nuzzled into the Virgo's slender neck, her cheek atop the grey female's cleavage just before she pulled away and was wrapped in a blanket by Kanaya. "If that is true then I will appear before you whenever called, so as you never go uninspired" the blonde whispered, finding some coverage for her friend whose body clearly displayed signs of cold.

The evening sun filtered in through the windows as the two went about cleanup before indulging in a bit of relaxation, each comfortably fitted into their partner's form as they watched some of their favorite films together. They remained in silence, both content within each other's arms; neither even thought to ask about what was to happen next as both knew exactly what they were to the one opposite of themself and what they had just created together. The perfect matespritship, which was sparked with the aid of nothing more than a simple piece of cloth.


End file.
